


Satan Is My Motor (Hear My Motor Purr)

by Overandout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DubCon to NonCon, Grooming, M/M, Mention of Karkat, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, RP format, Smoking, Somnophilia, Trans!Eridan, dubcon, mention of dave - Freeform, mention of davekat, the terrifying ordeal of third wheeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overandout/pseuds/Overandout
Summary: Eridan's best friend has been spending a lot of time with this new guy lately, which is, you know, fine. He agreed to tag along with Karkat on this sleepover because he hadn't wanted to be left out, but it seems to be happening anyway. Good thing there's somebody else in Dave's apartment to occupy his time.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an rp I did with a friend who wanted to remain anonymous!

Eridan's been telling himself that he's having fun all damn day, and he's starting to get tired of lying to himself.

Sure, he's usually not one for socializing, but he's liked spending time with Karkat since they were both tiny. He doesn't know Dave as well, but if Karkat likes him, he must be fine, right? Well, Karkat liking him seems to be exactly the problem at play. In fact, in Eridan's humble and very intelligent opinion, Karkat likes Dave too much. 

He's done his best to downplay his jealousy, his discomfort, but even though some of it ends up slipping out, neither of them notice. They're too busy bantering and talking and joking and just having downright amazing chemistry with each other while Eridan sits there twiddling his fingers. They make an effort to include him, every once and a while (because they're such good friends, so he can't even be properly mad at them), but the conversation always ends up drifting.

Wanting your friend all to yourself is shitty, he's fully aware, but this is still setting his teeth on edge. He doesn't even know why Karkat likes Dave- he's kind of funny, sure, but he's starting to just find him grating.

But it's fine. They're having fun, it's cool. Totally chill. The chillest. They played some video games, watched some terrible movies, ate some pizza, and the light from outside is starting to dim. Everyone's having fun, and Eridan has a big hollow feeling in his chest, accompanied by a twitchiness in his fingers. Maybe he just needs some alone time.

He ends up making a vague excuse about wanting something to drink and wanders out of the room, going to the kitchen and tugging the window open. The height of Dave's apartment is dizzying, but he leans out anyway, digging a box of cigarettes and a lighter out of his practically painted-on skinny jeans. Yeah, he's too young to smoke, really, but he doesn't care. He's cool.

Elbows propped on the sill, he pulls one out, lights it, and takes a long drag, not really considering the possibility of somebody else coming into the kitchen with him.

  
  


Bro had been spending most of his time in his room that evening. It's not that he minded being around a bunch of teens, as much as Dave shot him dirty looks if he hung around too much, like Bro was going to embarrass him or some shit. He, being the wonderful big brother he was, obliged and simply checked in on them on one of the many cameras he had around the apartment. Nothing too exciting, though it seemed Dave and his crush were on the edge of getting handsy.

He was satisfied with watching, and though that would be his night, until the third, Eridan, did Bro a very big favor and separated himself from the others. Probably feeling dejected and left out.

Delicious.

Bro watches him lean out the window and can just barely see the puff of smoke from the angle he's at. He's much more interested in the ass that's jutting out, though, and decides it's time to get familiar with it in person.

Bro silently leaves his room and walks up next to Eridan, leaning against the counter near him before the kid even notices he's there.

"Those things'll kill ya," he drawls, eyeing Eridan up and down from behind his shades appreciatively.

Little goth twinks who sneak off to smoke have been his type since he had a type and he's only appreciated them more as he got older and they stayed nice and young.

  
  


Eridan's in the middle of another lazy pull on his cigarette when he hears a low, drawling voice about a foot from his side and jumps about a foot in the air, yelping, his smoke tumbling from between his fingers and quickly falling out of sight. His face red with indignation, he turns to see who the hell said that, scrambling to try to regain some sort of dignity.

"Fuckin'- watch it, jeez! I could've fallen out the window. And you made me drop it, do you know what I had to fuckin' do to get those?" He squints at Bro, scooting back a step, lip curling a little in distaste. Dave's older brother, that's right. He'd seen him skulking around the apartment, but he hadn't actually talked to him before. Maybe he's finally found someone who's mature enough to appreciate his company. Not that he cares.

"And it's none of your business, is it. My lungs, right?" He starts digging through his pockets for the box again, still looking at Bro out of the corner of his eye.

  
  


Eridan's face turns red as he pouts about his lost cigarette and Bro holds back a smirk. Instead he shrugs. "Fair enough. You're grown enough to decide what to do with your own damn lungs."

He watches Eridan pull out another cigarette, loving the way his lips wrap around it.

He turns away, still watching out the corner of his eye, and asks, "Not having fun playing with the other boys?"

  
  
  


There, that's something he can agree with, finally. He rolls his eyes as he lights up again, focusing very hard on not coughing. He doesn't want to look like a dork right now, of all the times. Of course, that means he doesn't notice the way Bro's eyes are glued to his mouth as he takes another puff.

Eridan scowls at the question, leaning against the wall next to the window with slightly over-practiced nonchalance. "No, it's- fine. They're fine. I just wanted to take a break for a second, is all. They don't need me to have any fun." His voice comes out bitter as anything, though, and he can't help shooting a bit of a sour expression at the door to the living room. He can hear them laughing.

  
  


Bro smiles inwardly at the bitterness. Outwardly he just nods understandingly, maybe a bit sympathetically. "Well, listen, you seem on the level, so why don't you finish up that smoke then you can come check out some of the shit I'm working on? Unless you'd rather go back to their play date, of course." Bro days it like he doesn't care either way.

He pushes himself off the counter and heads back to his room without another look back, leaving his door cracked open.

He sits at his desk and pulls up some of his more tame projects for when Eridan comes in. Gotta start slow.

  
  


Eridan doesn't respond verbally to the invitation- he just shrugs and looks back out the window, but secretly, he's a little excited. Sure, Dave's brother gives him some.. weird vibes, but he's a lot cooler then Dave is. It's better than sitting on the couch watching Karkat and him make moon eyes at each other. 

He takes his time, then flicks the butt of his cigarette out the window like the first one and slinks through the small apartment until he finds Bro's room, the door creaking as he lets himself in. "..What sorta stuff do you do, exactly?"

  
  
  


Bro barely turns to acknowledge Eridan once he enters the room, just turns a little and says, "Shut the door, will ya? Don't need Dave snooping in my shit."

He then gestures at his computer screen where he has a couple different programs pulled up. "Do a bunch of different things. Jack of all trades, if you will. Run a bunch of websites, make music, videos, chat bots," he ticks them off on his fingers, watching Eridan's expression to see if any of that caught his attention.

  
  


Eridan hesitates for a second before pulling the door closed behind him, coming closer and standing over Bro's shoulder to take a look at what he has going on. As always, he tries to keep a steady poker face, but he's not all that good at it- he perks up a little at the music and video editing. 

"Huh. That's cool, I guess. Anythin' else?" He steps back a little, taking a look around Bro's room and seeing if he can suss out the guy's other interests from the things he has laying around.

  
  


Bro's room is pretty sparse. Some katana hanging on the wall. A queen size bed nearly made with two pillows. A camera on a stand in one corner of the room and a closed closet.

Bro smirks at Eridan's words. Kid's trying to play hard to get. "I do just about anything people'll pay for," he says. "I actually just finished a new piece of music if you wanted to hear it. Not planning on publishing it for another week, so you'll be the first person to get the chance."

He stands up from the chair and offers the headphones to Eridan.

  
  


Eridan tries not to look excited, but the prospect of getting to hear Bro's music before anyone else makes him feel.. really cool, honestly. Dave hates talking about his brother, but from the small amount he's let slip at school, he's got a pretty solid internet following. He only hesitates for a second before taking the headphones from him and putting them on, eyes closing as he waits for the music.

  
  


Bro guides Eridan into the chair then leans over him to press the spacebar to start the music.

It's low and smooth and electric and almost relaxing except for this bass that's thrumming in the back and the occasional twists of discordant notes. Not his usual speed, but his heart rate marched the speed of the bass and he really clicked with the piece overall.

He stays leaning over Eridan, hand hovering on the keyboard, but watching his expression as he listens.

  
  


His body tenses a little when Bro starts leading him to the desk chair, but he settles in easy enough, back straightening when the music starts. There's still a part of him that wants to act like he's not really bothered, but he.. really likes this. He finds himself shifting his hand on his thigh to the rhythm of the bassline, and the whole effect is almost hypnotic, eyes going slightly unfocused as he bites his lip. This is maybe the most unguarded he's looked today.

"..Wow, this is- this is really good."

  
  


Bro chuckles lightly, drinking in Eridan's slightly hazed expression, and lets one hand rest on Eridan's shoulder. "Thanks. Sure helps pay the bills, at least. Not as much as other things, but -- ah, maybe you're a bit too young for that." He said it like he let something slip and quickly follows it up with, "You got any hobbies, kid?"

  
  


Eridan's expression scrunches up at the 'too young' comment, but Bro follows up and asks about his hobbies before he can say anything. Dammit. He doesn't want to talk about the things he's interested in, that'll just make him sound like a loser. Mostly all he does is read, mope, and- one thing that he definitely doesn't want to admit, because it's nerdy- run overcomplicated TTRPG games with his bitch of a half-sister. He's got to turn this around, quick. 

"Yeah, I got a couple, but- what were you about to say? I'm not too young, you already said it yourself. You don't have to censor your stuff or whatever."

  
  


Perfect.

Bro squeezes Eridan's shoulder. "You're right, sorry. I'm not used to dealing with people like you. Dave and most of his friends are just so... Immature, you know?"

Bro, still leaning over Dave, pulls up some tabs on his computer. They show one of his website that has some of his more artistic nudes. The gallery starts off with women in rope bondage with soft lighting, but there are a few with Bro mixed in. Bro leaning against a wall, first in his shirt and jeans then each image shedding a layer of clothes until it ends with him casually smoking a cigarette, erection pointing out in front of them. Then Bro lying on his bed, arms behind his head, hard cock laying on his stomach, black and white to keep the artsy vibe. 

He moved through the pictures casually, like these are just art pieces and not specifically porn, watching Eridan's expression. "These are just some of my nicer pieces. I have more. Most people your age just don't seem to get it."

  
  


Eridan grins to himself when Bro squeezes his shoulder, but his eyes go wide as saucers when he actually sees what he'd been talking about. Oh. Okay. Well, yeah, photography is an interesting art medium, there's nothing inappropriate about nudity, and he finds himself wondering if Bro was the one to tie those ropes, and then- 

Woah, okay, that's Bro's cock right there. He's looking at a very, very flattering picture of the man currently squeezing his shoulder, completely naked, and not in that stately greek-statue way- he's hard, and lounging all inviting, and wow that's a big dick. 

And it's not like Eridan's some sort of prude. He's totally not a virgin. Depending on what you count. He's totally seen dicks before, he's sucked guys off in the bathroom at school (that is, in fact, what he did to get those cigarettes), but this is different! 

Or maybe it isn't that different. Whatever it is, he just needs to keep his cool. To Bro, the flustered look on his face- halfway between embarrassed and aroused- is laughably obvious to spot, but Eridan thinks he's playing it cool. "Wow, cool. I like the, uh-" Fuckfuckfuck, what's a photography term so he'll sound smart? "..Composition."

  
  


He can tell he has the kid hooked, but he still has to be careful not to spook him.

"See, I should have known you weren't some sort of prude," Bro says, his hand traveling from Eridan's shoulder to his chest. 

"Takes a good eye it notice how I've gotten everything framed. This is what really pays the bills, you're lucky you're able to see these. The price for entry is pretty steep. Not as steep as it is for some harder content, though."

  
  


Eridan goes still again when he feels Bro's hand drift down to his chest, but- yeah. He's just being friendly. Guys do that with their friends all the time, he's totally comfortable here.

He nudges the headphones off, feeling a little overstimulated by the music continuing to overlap with Bro's rumbly voice, and bites down hard on his lip as he listens. Well, he doesn't want to sound like a wimp. He can take harder. "Well, we're friends, right? Would you give me a preview of that harder stuff?"

  
  


Bro practically grins at Eridan's request. He rubs his hand over his chest in thought then says, "Just for you, but you can't go tellin anyone I'm giving out freebies like this, okay?" into Eridan's ear, like it's their little secret.

He opens another tab. This gallery is much less artistic. Women and men are bound on display with gags in their mouths, some ball, some spider. He clicks through and dildos are being shoved into them in little video loops while they helplessly squirm. A few more and they're actually fucking a person, Bro, though you can't see his face in the first few videos. He's tugging on nipple rings, face fucking them, pounding their ass, slapping them with a ruler, never for more than a few seconds. A nice hint of what more lurks deeper in. And some are simply Bro, reclining on the bed, stroking his massive cock. It's not as hardcore ad the other things he has, but he's a bit of an internet personality in these circles, so people pay top dollar to see it.

Bro's hand "accidentally" strokes Eridan's nipple through his shirt, just once, to see how he'll react.

"So," he says finally, "what'd'ya think?"

  
  


Oh. 

Oh, fuck. 

It takes a second for his brain to catch up, cause he’d been expecting- he doesn’t really know what he’d been expecting, actually. He’s a horny teenage boy, of course he watches porn, but he’d never really worked up the courage to dip his toe into what mainstream sites consider ‘hardcore.’ 

And the way it’s coming at him- clips and images looping and stopping and starting in quick succession- has him more than overwhelmed trying to keep up with it all. He’s frozen up, mouth hanging slightly open, and he feels an insistent, embarrassing throbbing between his legs. 

Then, Bro’s hand drifts right over his nipple through his shirt, and he lets out the most embarrassing yelp of his life. He doesn’t bind, his chest is small enough that he’s never seen the point, but that just means there’s less layers of fabric between him and Bro’s wandering fingers. 

Oh, Bro’s asking him something. What does he think? His head’s spinning a little. That was- Bro, in some of those videos. Most of them, actually. Viciously rutting person after person with the cock that’s on display in the very next clip.

It takes him a second to respond, but when he does, his voice comes out a little tremulous. “Uh.. wow.” He’s way too hormonal and overwhelmed to think too hard on it, but he might be.. in a little bit over his head.

  
  


He savors that yelp, but he knows when he needs to ease back.

Bro stands up proper, still letting a hand rest on Eridan's shoulder. "Didn't mean to overwhelm you, kid. You can say when it gets to be too much."

  
  


Eridan feels hot and dizzy, and there's still a picture of Bro with his leaking cock in his hand right on the desktop in front of him, and he can't stop staring. After a long second, he manages to clear his throat, still sounding a lot less confident then he had been a moment ago. "I mean- no, I'm good. Not a kid, right? Haha. I- uh, it's- cool stuff. Yeah. Good- um." God, he's totally embarrassing himself again, this is awful.

  
  


Fuck Bro's got him hooked good.

"Of course you're not a kid, my bad." He pauses for a second, then leans back over Eridan a bit and, in a lightly curious voice asks, "You done anything like this?" He chuckles then days, "Well maybe not like this, but what do you teens get up to now a days anyway?"

  
  


Bro's attention has him feeling.. a lot like the time he snuck one of his dad's beers, actually. Under that, there's a taut feeling of anxiety, but he's pretty sure this is what it feels like to flirt with people who aren't shitty kids. They're flirting, right? Fuck, is he misreading this? Just gotta play it cool, that's all he has to do. 

He takes a breath, trying to keep himself from stammering as much, hands drumming nervously on the material of his skinny jeans. "Oh, well, yeah, obviously. I get a pretty good amount of action." That's probably an exaggeration. Really, there's one guy that he blows for cigarettes and one guy he blows for help with math homework, and he's kissed a girl. Once. "I've done plenty of things. I'm- uh. I'm pretty good with my mouth." He instantly looks beyond embarrassed to have actually said that out loud, the red flush on his face creeping up his ears and down his neck. Hopefully he sounds cool and experienced to Bro, and not like some trashy teenaged skank.

  
  


Oh, Bro is delighted. Inexperienced kids were nice, of course, but there was something about just enough experience to make them think they're more mature than everyone else. He keeps it cool and spins the chair just enough for Eridan to face him, still leaning over so their faces were close.

"Good with your mouth? Are you comfortable with a demonstration?" Bro leans in and kisses Eridan sweet and light, just for a second, then leans back.

  
  


Eridan's breath hitches again when Bro spins the chair around, looking miserably horny and wholly unsure of himself, but he can see the way his pupils go wide with hunger when Bro leans in close. Because- there's no denying it, honestly, Dave's big brother is hot. He's exactly the kind of guy he finds attractive, and he desperately wants his approval. 

Eridan tries to catch up on what he'd just asked him, but before he can, bro is kissing him and his eyes go wide. It's a short one, chaste as anything, but Eridan looks beyond floored. What had Bro asked him for? Whatever it is, it's probably a good idea. "Mm? Yeah, totally, sure, whatever you want."

  
  


Bro smirks. Whatever he wants, huh? The kid looks about ready to cream his pants already. Maybe this'll be easier than Bro thought.

"You got it."

He braces himself on the arms of the chair as he leans forward to kiss Eridan some more, sweetly at first, but insistently, and his tongue is quickly pushing into Eridan's mouth.

  
  


Eridan melts against Bro when they start kissing again, only feeling hotter all over at the sensation of their mouths pressed together, before he makes a quiet noise of surprise as he feels Bro’s tongue in his mouth. 

As enthusiastic as he is, he’s pretty clumsy, kissing messily and not really knowing how to keep their teeth from clacking, but after a second of having Bro’s tongue in his mouth his eyes go half-lidded and he starts to suck on it. Looks like Bro landed himself a kid with an oral fixation, lucky bastard.

  
  


Oh, Bro's dick is definitely getting interested. Eridan sucks on his tongue like a dream. He kisses Eridan for a few more moments, loving the sloppiness of the kisses. It really went to show just how inexperienced the kid was.

He lets it go on for a few more minutes, showing exemplary self-restraint, then pulls back and asks, "Care to move this somewhere more comfortable?" He tilts his head toward his bed. "Neck's getting kinda sore," he adds with a soft laugh. It was true, but definitely not Bro's main motivation.

  
  


Eridan thinks his brain might be turning into tapioca pudding. He’s never been this horny before, and even then, he doesn’t want Bro to stop kissing him, even to do something else. 

He finds himself whining a little when Bro pulls back, lips looking red and kiss-swollen, before his eyes widen slightly and he blinks to try to clear his head. 

“Move, uh-“ Does Bro want to- do more stuff? Because he’s definitely good with that, obviously, but the nervous feeling that had drifted blissfully into the background is suddenly present like a knot in his stomach. 

Oh. His neck’s just sore. That’s totally fine, he can understand that. He nods a little too eagerly and hops out of the chair, sitting on the bed with a bit of a bounce. Just wait until he tells Karkat about making out with Dave’s brother. That’ll show him, with all the dumb shmoopy looks he keeps giving Dave. 

(Not that Karkat’s making out with Dave. God, he hopes they’re not making out. Time for a distraction!)

  
  


Bro relishes the eagerness with which Eridan hops over to the bed. The little bounce... Oh, he'll make that boy bounce on the bed, that's for sure. He's so glad his brother is too preoccupied with his crush to wonder where the extra kid ran off to.

Bro heads over and sits on the bed then swings his legs up so he's reclining against the headboard.

He pats his lap. "C'mere, Eridan. This will make things easier for both of us, don't you think?"

  
  


There’s a long moment of hesitation when Bro pats his lap, a look of doubt crossing his face, but after a second he tries to look thoroughly unbothered by this turn of events and scoots over to Bro. Yeah, easy. He’s definitely a guy that makes out with people a whole lot.

Eridan gingerly settles into Bro’s lap, still looking a little out of sorts, but he’s leaning in for a kiss again soon enough.

  
  


Bro loves the hesitation, the nervousness as Eridan finally decides to do as he suggested. The kid feels good on Bro's lap, light enough that he could easily manhandle him however he wanted.

Later.

For now he wraps his arms around Eridan and pulls him flush against his chest, kissing him deeply now, his tongue claiming Eridan's mouth, his hands smoothing up and down Eridan's back until they reach the hem of his shirt and he slips them under, feeling the kid's soft skin beneath his fingers.

  
  


Eridan sinks right back into kissing Bro and licking against his tongue, going lax and unguarded in the older man’s arms. 

He twitches a little when he feels warm, calloused hands creep up under his shirt, but he keeps his cool and rolls with it, even as Bro feels him shiver over and over at the unexpected skin contact. As fast as it’s all going, it’s been a long time since he’s had anyone touch him so gently and nice like this.

  
  


Eridan is beautiful and eager and pliant on top of him, but Bro isn't satisfied with feeling under his shirt like a teen sneaking around his mom's house for long. He grabs Eridan's waist and pulls him back a bit, then tugs at the shirt. "Mind taking this off, sweetheart?"

  
  


Eridan lets out a pleased little noise as he’s tugged closer, groaning and leaning after Bro’s mouth when he pulls away again.

The tug at the shirt makes him pause a bit, though, expression faltering. “Uh.. can I keep it on, actually? It’s-“ He can’t say he’s nervous, he’s already established that he’s not going to be a fucking kid about this, think- “Kinda cold in here.”

  
  


Well, he supposes it wouldn't be any fun if there was no resistance whatsoever. "Eridan, I can literally feel how hot you are right now." Bro presses his hands into Eridan's skin for added effect. "I didn't think this would be too much for you, with your experience and all."

  
  


Eridan mumbles something under his breath about how he runs cold, but bites his lip hard when Bro presses his hands against him again, sighing dramatically. ”Obviously it’s not too much for me, I’m totally fine taking my shirt off.”

Grabbing the front hem, he tries to pull it over his head all sexy and fluid, but he gets his arms kind of tangled in it once it’s over his head. Hidden face going bright red with embarrassment, he twists around trying to free himself, giving Bro a wonderful view of his lithe torso and cute, perky chest.

  
  


Bro doesn't bother trying to help Eridan free himself, why would he? This is perfect. He leans forward and captures one of Eridan's nipples in his mouth, sucking hard and licking over it. He lets himself moan just a little as he does, no need to give up the game quite yet, and his fingers dig hard into Eridan's waist.

He releases the first nipple and says, "You're so sexy, Eridan, fuck," then moves over to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

  
  


Eridan goes stiff all over when he feels Bro’s warm mouth closing over his nipple, a violent shudder going down his spine at the sensation of being toyed with like this. He’s played with his tits himself before, occasionally, and he knows he’s pretty sensitive, but this is- a lot.

Bro’s grabbing him really hard around the waist, now, and he wants to tell him to cut that out, but then he’s pulling back and calling him sexy in that low, rumbling voice of his. Nobody’s ever called him sexy before. 

Overwhelmed by the sudden rush of sensation, all Eridan can do is slowly try to extract himself from the tangle his arms and shirt are in, shivering with nervous pleasure and letting out the occasional muffled whine.

  
  


Eridan is whining and it goes straight to Bro's dick. He grinds up against Eridan's ass. "You feel what you do to me, sweetheart?"

Bro moves one hand up to cup the breast he's not sucking on, thumbing over the nipple. His other hand sneaks down into the back of Eridan's pants, reaching for his ass, but not able to get very far from how tight the aptly named skinny jeans are. He grunts in mild frustration. "These should come off, too."

  
  


Eridan’s back goes stock-straight when Dirk grinds up against his ass, mouth falling open, before letting out a muffled noise of surprise when his hands attempt to get a handful of his ass. 

Well- that’s fine, actually. He’d totally been expecting things to head in this direction, he’s not an idiot, but it’s just going so fast, and in all his limited sexual experience he’s never actually gotten his clothes off. Eridan’s breathing a little fast, nervous shifting only serving to inadvertently grind him against Bro’s lap. 

Finally, he throws the shirt off. His dark hair is thoroughly mussed, the purple streak in his bangs smeared down across his face, and his chest is heaving. “I don’t- I might want to keep those on, actually? I mean, I- I’m thinkin’-“

  
  


Bro is a bit disappointed the kid managed to get his shirt off. It would have been fun to fuck him whole he was still trapped. Bro had other ways to restrain him, though.

He cups Eridan's face in his hand. "Well there's your problem -- too much thinkin' and not enough doin'. No one likes a tease." Bro punctuates this with a flick of his tongue over Eridan's nipple.

  
  


Eridan frowns as his face is held in Bro’s hand, suddenly very aware of how much bigger he is, and not just in a “wow that’s kinda hot” way. If Bro wanted to... stop him from leaving, for some reason, he totally could. 

But Eridan doesn’t want to leave, so it’s fine, everything’s fine. Nobody likes a tease, and he certainly isn’t a tease. He pushes down the rising panic in his belly and squirms at the feeling of Bro’s mouth closing around his nipple again, reaching forward to fist his hands in his shirt. “Ok, yeah, fuckin’- fine.”

  
  


Bro smiles. "Atta boy."

His hands immediately go to undoing Eridan's pants, and when it comes time to tug them off, Bro wraps an arm around Eridan and flips them until Bro is on top, then peels Eridan's pants off. Not as swiftly as he wanted, though. Fucking skinny jeans.

"Doesn't that feel better?" he asked, one hand next to Eridan's head to support himself while the other thumbed at his nipples. God he loved watching him squirm.

  
  


Just like before, as soon as he agrees, everything happens so damn fast. One second he feels Bro fiddling with his fly, and then he’s in nothing but his underwear and boxed in on all sides by his body, one hand still playing with his nipple. 

He’s still wet as anything, though. His black briefs don’t show it that well, but he’s soaking through them already, and he doesn’t really want Bro to see, for some reason. Embarrassment, maybe. 

“Hey, I- I don’t like this. I liked being on top better. Turn us over again.” Finally, he seems to regain a little of his attitude, going so far as to shove at Bro’s chest as he stares at him expectantly.

  
  


Bro kisses Eridan and chuckles. "You don't like this?"

The hand playing with his nipple travels down to his underwear. He cups Eridan's crotch and feels the dampness through his boxers. "This says otherwise."

He rubs hard into Eridan's cunt, Bro's mouth back claiming his, hard and possessive.

  
  


Eridan looks like he’s about to start bitching at Bro, but the look on his face changes fast when he feels his hand start groping him through his damp underwear, letting out a shaky, embarrassed whine of pleasure. 

After a second, he manages to press his mouth shut to try to silence any more silly noises, breath coming fast and eyes darting. He doesn’t like this anymore. The way Bro’s looking at him doesn’t feel like he thinks he’s just particularly mature and attractive- he looks hungry, like he’s going to eat him whole. Eridan has only really wanted to kiss and maybe do some heavy petting, anyway. He needs to get out of here. 

(Despite the way he’s getting more and more desperate to get out from under Bro, his cunt just keeps getting more and more slick. He tries not to think about why.) 

He lets out a muffled, angry noise into the claiming kiss, squirming where he’s boxed in by Bro’s long limbs, before finally biting down hard on his lip and trying to squirm away. “I said I don’t like it! I don’t want to do this anymore, I’m gonna go see what Karkat and Dave are doing. Gimme back my clothes.”

  
  


The bite doesn't phase Bro, he simply moves his head back a couple inches while he considers Eridan's request.

He could easily deny it, take what he wanted, but sometimes things are sweeter when you wait for them. Bro has a very fun plan in mind.

So he leans back onto his heels, giving Eridan freedom of movement, and holds his hands in front of him defensively. "Fine, fine. If you want to blue ball me, you're free to go, kid. Go have fun playing with the other boys."

  
  


For a long, scary moment, Eridan thinks Bro might not let him up. Then, he sits back, and- sure, he feels a rush of shame at Bro's words, but this was a stupid idea in the first place. He's definitely not telling Karkat about this. It's just another thing he fucked up. 

Avoiding Bro's eyes, he scrambles off the bed and pulls his clothes back on, grimacing a little at the feeling of ignoring his own arousal. He needs to find an excuse to change, he feels all.. sweaty and sticky and gross. Without looking back, he lets himself out of Bro's room, and closes the door behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eridan's a little bit surprised when Karkat actually asks him where he's been, but he just makes some obviously-fake excuse, and Karkat doesn't even call him out on it like he usually does when he's clearly lying. He just goes right back to looking at Dave's stupid comics, and insulting them in that over-the-top way Eridan knows he does when he's actually having fun. 

He drifts through the rest of the evening, halfheartedly participating as dusk turns to dark, and eventually it's time for bed. There's a bit of an argument over who sleeps where- Dave keeps trying to offer Karkat his bed, insisting that he'll go sleep on the futon, but Karkat's way too good of a guest to do that, and makes a fuss until he goes back in his own room. Eridan just lays down on the couch and passes out fully clothed.

During the night, he drifts in and out of consciousness, his dreams blurring with his real surroundings. He thinks he hears hushed voices, movement, footsteps, and then quiet talking from the direction of Dave's room- but he must just be dreaming. He forces himself to go back to sleep, and soon enough, he's out like a light again.

Bro watches on the monitor until everyone settles down and goes to bed.

Well, Eridan does. Karkat sneaks off to Dave's room and that's just fine with Bro. Keeps them both occupied.

Once Eridan stops tossing and turning Bro sneaks out to the living room. He pats Eridan's face to see if he'll wake up, and when he doesn't move, Bro scoops him up carefully in his arms and brings him back to his room, laying him on his bed then locking the door.

Now Bro could really have fun.

He takes a few moments to appreciate Eridan's sleeping, vulnerable form, then gently lifts his shirt, not taking it off yet, and kisses Eridan's chest, checking closely for any reaction.

  
  


Eridan doesn't even twitch when Bro scoops him up, continuing to quietly snore as he's carried back to Bro's room. He mumbles something in his sleep when his shirt's lifted and his chest is exposed to the air, face scrunching up, but after a moment his expression goes slack once more and he's back to being nice and helpless.

  
  


Bro smirks against Eridan's skin.

He tugs the shirt off carefully, then does the same with his pants and boxers, which is harder considering how tight the jeans are. He takes his time, though, keeping an eye out for any movement and covering the newly exposed skin with his hands as he goes so the shock of the air isn't so immediate.

It takes several agonizing slow minutes, but once he's done stripping Eridan, he digs out his under the bed restraints and fastens them carefully to Eridan's wrists and ankles. There's enough give so Eridan can move in his sleep but not enough for him to wiggle too much or push bro off if he woke up.

Bro places himself between Eridan's legs and begins licking his still damp cunt, first reading the lips, then pushing his tongue in to lap at his clit. Not with too much pressure. He wants to see what he can get away with while Eridan is still asleep.

  
  


There’s a few more instances where Eridan twitches or mumbles in his sleep, agonizing seconds where he looks like he’s about to wake up, but then he’s stripped down and he settles easy as anything, drooling a little as his face presses into the blanket. 

He stays still and pliant as Bro starts to lap at him, breath steady and undisturbed, but it even as the rest of his body doesn’t react he starts getting very wet, dripping ocean-salty on his tongue.

  
  


Bro laps up the slick dripping out of Eridan's body with glee and starts to work a finger into him, pumping it slowly a few times before he feels comfortable adding another. Part of him wants to stop and just fuck into the kid already, but that would definitely wake Eridan up, and Bro wanted some more time with him relaxed and pliant under his fingers.

It doesn't take long for him to work in a third finger, though he's really starting to feel how much the muscles have to stretch. Virgin, Bro guesses, pleased that his first time will be being split open on Bro's fat cock.

  
  


Eridan lets out a soft whine of discomfort in his sleep as Bro starts to stretch him with his tongue and then his fingers, breath coming a little faster, but he can tell he’s no closer to waking. 

As he whines and curls his feet into the blankets on either side of Bro, his sleeping mind drifts, blurry dreams becoming more and more warm and touch-filled and full. It feels strange, but good. He wants more, doesn’t he?

  
  


Bro drinks in the delicious whines. Oh, what sounds the kid will make when Bro's dick is in him.

Speaking of which, Bro pumps his fingers a few more times and decides Eridan is loose enough. If he wanted to properly prepare him, he probably would have gone up to four fingers, but where's the fun in that?

He considers for a moment, then unhooks the cuffs from the chains under the bed and hikes up the kid's legs under his arms and lines himself up. It only takes a few aborted thrusts for Bro to hit home and he can't help but moan as he sinks into Eridan's tight, virgin hole.

He goes slowly, watching Eridan's breathing come in faster, his brows furrow, until he's fully settled in. He sits like that for a moment, relishing Eridan squeezing around him, then starts to slowly pump in and out.

  
  


Eridan moans quietly as Bro draws his wet fingers out, hips twitching upward slightly as he’s left empty, before he goes quiet as again as his naked body is posed and pressed into place. There’s a light flush covering his body, and he’s still wet as anything, his small dick flushed and hard. 

He doesn’t react much as Bro starts trying to penetrate him, only letting out quiet noises as his cock rubs up against him, but then it presses in and he lets out a long, low whine. His pussy starts to clench over and over, like it’s trying to force the unfamiliar intrusion out, legs shifting slowly in Bro’s grip. 

His noises get louder as he pushes further in, expression scrunching up in mild pain, before he goes quiet again. 

His dream remains blurry and confusing. He’s kissing something, or someone, and he likes it, but then it starts sliding under him and pressing itself inside him, and it’s too much! He feels like he’s being pried open, and he can’t move, his limbs just feel so heavy. 

Then, Bro starts to slowly thrust, and he lets out another quiet whine in his sleep, shaking his head a little. “Hnnh- uhh.. geddit out..” 

The dream just keeps getting weirder and weirder. His whole body is rocking, all of a sudden, like he’s riding a horse or on a train, and he feels like there’s something heavy pressing down on his chest. His cunt clenches slickly, hips jerking up against Bro’s, and his eyelids start to flutter. One rough thrust, and he’ll be awake again.

  
  


The gig's almost up. Eridan is moaning and squirming beneath him and even mumbling a few words. It was fun while it lasted, but what'll happen next will be just as entertaining.

No longer trying to keep Eridan asleep, Bro mouths his neck and starts thrusting in earnest, the kid's cunt clenching around him pleasantly.

Honestly, Eridan should thank him when he wakes. What better way to be woken up than by being fucked?

  
  


The rocking gets faster, and the hard, thrusting shape buried in his body goes deeper, and everything’s so much that he finds himself gasping as his eyes flutter open. 

At first, he thinks he’s still dreaming. He’s not in Dave’s living room anymore- his limbs feel all heavy, and there’s still this big, hot, heavy shape on top of him, holding him down. 

Holding him down, and licking his throat, and- 

and- 

He lets out a strangled noise and jolts under Bro, chest heaving, tugging frantically at his bonds. Bro’s cock is inside him, dragging back and forth too big and fast, and even as it makes him gush slick onto the bedspread, it’s too much. It hurts. 

“Wh- hhah, unnh- get the fuck off me, fucking pervert, what are you doing- help! Help me!”

  
  


Bro chuckles and bites Eridan's shoulder, hard enough that it might leave a mark. "Scream all you want, sweetheart. This room is soundproof, and my brother and his new boytoy are too busy to check up on you, anyway."

He hikes up Eridan's legs over his shoulders, practically bending the kid in half as he fucks into him hard and deep and fast. It's been a while since he had someone this tight and young and Bro is savoring every second of it.

  
  


Eridan lets out a high-pitched yelp of pain as he feels teeth sink into his shoulder. He should have known that Bro's room would be soundproofed, but he still finds himself drawing breath to scream again, frantically tugging at his limbs to hammer at Bro's chest.

The breath gets knocked out of him for a second as he's bent in half under him before letting out another wail as he starts pounding him into the bed once more, face red and wet with panic. "Fuckin'- get off me, get out of me, it hurts, I'll fuckin' kill you, get off me, get off me-" 

Even if it won't help, it at least covers up the other noises. Bro's hips smacking against his ass, the mattress squeaking, the humiliating and slick noises of his cock pushing in and out of his unwillingly-wet pussy. He doesn't know why, but hearing those noises just makes his body feel hotter, makes him clench down harder around him. 

It doesn't take long for him to tire himself out, though. His cries gradually die down, and he's left panting and whining pitifully, drowned out by the noises of fucking. With the way he's bent, he can't look anywhere but at the sight of himself getting fucked, and he notices something in the low light that has him going still and quiet, voice coming out slurred and panting.

"Wh- Why aren't you wearin' a condom?"

  
  


Oh, Bro loves it when they struggle. He almost regrets restraining his arms, but last time he left someone unrestrained he got a pretty bad scratch to the face that took a lot of effort to heal up without scarring.

Eventually, Eridan tires out and goes limp and Bro just keeps fucking hard into him, starting to feel himself get close. Who could blame him, without tight and wet Eridan was? The kid fucking loved this, despite his protests.

He keeps nipping at Eridan's shoulders and neck and only stops when he hears the kid's question.

"Because this is how the adults do it, what feels best. Cumming straight into tight cunts like yours. You tellin me a slut like you ain't on birth control? Whatever, I got some Plan B lying around here anyway. You'll know for next time."

He sits up so he can pick up his pace and one hand goes to Eridan's dick and begins rubbing it. Might as well get him off, too, while he's here. Feel this cunt clench around him through an unwanted orgasm... What could be better?

  
  


Eridan’s whole neck and shoulder stings and throbs with the bite marks laid all over it, but he can’t stop staring at the sight of Bro’s bare cock burying itself in him over and over, letting out quiet, punched-out whines in the back of his throat with every thrust. 

He distantly hears Bro say that he’ll have something for him to take in the morning, letting out an unsteady noise of anger when he calls him a slut, but- even if he can get rid of the danger of getting knocked up, there’s still something deep and instinctual in his mind that does not want Bro to cum inside him. 

The thought of being filled up with Bro’s spunk, being his cumdump, almost sounds worse to his addled mind then the fact that he’s already having his body used. His breath starts to come quick again and he bucks his hips as Bro starts to jerk him off, tugging at his bonds frantically. 

“Nnh- don’t- don’t cum inside me, I don’t want it inside me! Don’t, please don’t, I don’t like it, it feels bad-” His words devolve back into shrieking and panting soon enough, though, and even his feet drumming frantically against Bro’s back can’t even begin to slow him down.

  
  


Bro slaps one of Eridan's thighs. "I don't think I asked for your opinion, baby doll."

He groans as Eridan bucks against him and picks up the pace on his dick, switching between stroking it and rubbing hard circles around it. "You gunna cum for me, sweetheart? You know you want to. You know you like my fat cock filling you up. That's what you're good for, isn't it? Being filled with cock and cum. Dave and Karkat can tell, that's why they don't care when you wander off. They know you're being used exactly how you should be."

  
  


Eridan’s voice goes high-pitched and strained when Bro starts to rub his cock faster, kicking at him again before he starts to loose control of his limbs, feeling them twitch and jolt with pleasure. Bro’s words are making him- so fucking upset, and he can feel tears gathering in his eyes, threatening to spill over, but- he can feel himself getting close, somehow, despite that. 

The comment about Karkat and Dave breaks the dam, and Eridan just starts sobbing- or, he does for a few seconds before letting out a shriek and coming noisily on Bro’s cock, eyes rolling back in his head and hips rocking frantically, squeezing down around him like a vice.

Bro moans as Eridan's cunt milks his cock. He releases Eridan's dick and grabs onto his legs and pounds in a few more times then shoves his hips forward hard and cums.

He leans back and swings Eridan's legs off of him, then reaches up and pats Eridan's head. "Good boy," he says, a little out of breath. "You came so pretty for me. If you ask nicely, I might even clean you up instead of making you walk out with my cum dripping out of you. You'll have to ask really nicely though."

And he might not do it, anyway. Eridan's boxers being soaked with both of their cum sounded wonderful.

  
  


Eridan’s eyes are unfocused and glassy as Bro keeps on hammering into him, choking on his sobs, before he whines loudly at the feeling of his oversensitive, reddened pussy being pumped full of Bro’s cum. 

He doesn’t resist as Bro adjusts his body again- he’s just gone limp, face half-pressed into the bedspread, not responding except for the occasional hiccup. His feisty attitude might flare back up eventually, but for the moment, he’s been nice and broken in.

  
  


Bro chuckles at Eridan's broken state. "Alright, you've convinced me."

Bro grabs some baby wipes from next to his bed and cleans himself off, tosses the used wipe in the trash, then grabbing another to work on Eridan. It takes a few wipes, even though he's not at all trying to do more than clean what had already leaked out.

He then undoes the cuffs and rubs lotion onto where they rubbed the skin raw. Eridan was so beautifully pliant, it was like taking care of a doll. He wanted to keep him like this.

But there were more earthly concerns to think of. He digs out a morning after pill from his drawer -- he needs to restock soon -- then grabs a water bottle from his desk. He sits back on the bed with them in hand and asks, "Can you be a big boy and take a pill by yourself, or do you need my help with that, too?"

  
  


Eridan mostly just lays there and weakly glares at Bro as he's cleaned up, breath hitching whenever he wipes over his sore, sensitive cunt. Bro's treating him so fucking gentle, now, and it's really hard to keep up with, but he's so exhausted that he just keeps letting himself be limp in his grip. 

He shakily sits up when Bro comes back over, staring at him with wary suspicion. At least he doesn't want to get Eridan knocked up, but.. that pill could be anything. 

Well, it's not like he can get any himself. Might as well. Staring daggers at Bro with all the energy he can muster, which isn't much, he takes the pill, uncaps the water bottle, and downs both.

  
  


Bro takes the water bottle from Eridan when he's done then pats him on the head. "Good boy," he says. "Make sure to get on the pill before next time, though, okay? These things aren't cheap."

He grabs Eridan's clothes and throws them on top of him. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you that breathing a word about this to anyone is pointless. Who'd believe a slut like you?"

  
  


Eridan can’t manage anything more then a snarl when Bro pats him on the head like that. The condescending words make him burn with anger, but he knows he can’t do anything. He’s helpless here. 

“There isn’t gonna be a next time, you fuckin’ letch.” Still, he puts his clothes in without a complaint, only wincing a little at the slut comment. His stormy expression cracks for a second, and he hugs himself, glaring at the door. 

“I won’t tell. Now, just. Let me out, okay?”

  
  


Bro just grins then steps aside and gestures to the door. "After you, sweetheart. Don't bother trying to check on Karkat and Dave though. They're... preoccupied."

  
  


He’d been too overwhelmed to really process most of Bro’s comments about what Karkat and Dave have been up to, but at that, his eyes widen and he goes from looking angry to devastated to numb in a handful of seconds. 

The momentary silence is perfectly timed for him to hear hushed voices and a muffled gasp from Dave’s room.

His hands tighten in the bedspread for a second before he releases his grip and gets to his feet, leaving the room and laying down on the couch. It takes him a long, long time to sleep again. When morning comes, he doesn’t tell Karkat anything. 

— — — 

And then, it’s a week later. Eridan is in his bedroom, scrolling through his computer with a thoroughly bored expression on his face, when his phone pings.

  
  


TT: dave's out of the house for the week

TT: some trip with his friends

TT: come over

  
  


He stares at his phone for a long second, swallowing hard, before slowly typing out his reply.

CA: i told you there wwasnt gonna be a next time

CA: im gonna block you

  
  


TT: -sent file GothTwinkGetsCreamedIn.mp3-

[it's a 12 second loop of Bro, whose face is obscured, fucking into Eridan, whose face is very much not obscured. Looks like it's from a high ceiling angle, but the quality is still good]

  
  


He just stares at the filename for a long second, face pale, and- he really shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t open it, but he does anyway. 

For a long moment, he sits there, horror and dread and a weird, shameful arousal roiling in his stomach, before he carefully types out a response. 

CA: im on my wway


End file.
